Confusion at its best
by mesmerizing-words
Summary: 22-year-old Ginny Weasley is torn between an undeniable passion and true love... will she be ever able to lead a happy life withouth feeling guilty for the rest of her days?PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: well, I don't own anything in this story... um... can't com e up with a witty way to make a disclaimer, but you all know what it's all about.  
  
Story Line: well... this would be a fluffy story about Ginny, she is torn between Harry and Draco. And she is currently 22, the story starts when she is 21... and well, you know, Harry and Draco are both a year older. I do have all the story lined up in my head but I do not know yet who Ginny ends up with, so if you want, you could give me an idea about it.  
  
****************  
  
How do I start the twisted tale to which I do not know the ending? The twisted tale that is also known as my life? Let me start bt introducing myself: Ginny Weasley, 22, a.k.a. the girl who was once possessed by the Dark Lord himself, a wizard knows as Voldemort. What else is there to say? As soon as people hear my name, they suppose they know everything: poor, defenseless, shy... They couldn't be more wrong. They might've been right once, but not anymore. Poor, they think? I have to say that is a part of my past, and no longer a part of my life. Defenseless? If a defenseless person would play one of the biggest roles in defeating the Dark Lord... well, they need to change the definition of the word. Shy? Once againg, I might've been qualified as a shy person in the past. But I do not care what people think of me anymore. As long as they keep what they think to themselves and they do not come into my life, I am fine with it. The problem? two of them have. Who, you might ask? who else but the renouned Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It all started a year ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I had gotten myself a flat in Muggle London thanks to the job in the Daily prophet. It was a two bedroom appartement. It was like my dream house. I had decorated it exactly the way that I had fantasized all of my life. The walls of the living room were pale gray, so pale in fact, that on first encounter, it might've looked white. The sofas and the chairs were a couple of shades darker. My own room, on the other hand, looked a little less gloomy, with the walls painted pale blue. I loved everything about it: my huge bed, the mirror installed on the wall, the ceiling-to-floor windows... everything. I hadn't gotten around to decorating the guestroom yet. I wanted everything in the house to be just perfect, and so far, it had been, except for that damned guestroom. Everytime I thought about it, my mind went completely blank. How could I decorate a room when I did not know who was going to stay in it?  
  
It was a week after I had moved in that everything in my life changed. There had been stories in the Daily prophet about some recent attacks of the Death Eaters, but I didn't let it worry me. Since I was a child, I knew that you can't trust everything you read about in the Prophet, but for the first time, turns out that I should've. I had just gotten back form work and as usual, I was pushing myself to find a way into turning that darn guestroom into something less dull when there came a knock on the door, and the voice of two men arguing. I opened and for a few seconds, it seemed, that none of them took notice of my presence. I cleared my throat just so they would stop arguing, tell me whatever it was they had to, and leave me alone.  
  
They looked at me in shock and I looked at them as if trying to figure out what they were staring at.  
  
"Weasley?" said the blonde one which coincided with the other one's "Ginny".  
  
"Yes?" I asked slowly. They somehow looked familiar... My breath got caught in my throat when I realised who I was facing. I hadn't seen them for 4 years, not since they graduated from Hogwarts, and truth be told, I did not feel at the least bit guilty about not recognising them. They were no longer teenage boys, but they had turned into grown men, and two very good-looking one at that. Harry was wearing a black shirt, the two top buttons unbuttoned, to my delight, leaving part of his torso uncovered, with gray pants, and Draco was wearing a balck turtleneck which showed his muscles, and like Harry, gray pants.  
  
Malfoy stepped in without being invited, which made me turn to Harry and say "Come... in?" in an un-sure tone. He did so as I closed the door. I could not help but take his scent in after he passed me by... the same familiar scent that had saved me from death's grip... it was so familiar that it took me back to my Hogwarts days... I snapped back into reality and cursed myself under my breath as I turned to them, only to find their faces dumbstruck. Malfoy suddenly spoke, asking the question that was written all over his and Harry's face.  
  
"Wow, Weasel... How the hell did you manage to afford a place like this?" I gave him a glare, about to answer back when Harry spoke up.  
  
"What he means to say is... How are you, Gins? It's been a long time." He smiled his innocent smile, and you could trace a hint of nervousness in his voice. That damn sweet smile that made my knees go soft. That is exactly I had distanced myself from him, because of the weakness I showed in front of him.  
  
"I'm good, Harry, how..." I said, about to ask him how he was, but I was cut short.  
  
"Cut the small talk crap, Harry.It's not like you're here to court Weasley and sweep her off her feet. We're here because of something else, remember?" he shouted, still looking around the house, now near the chimeney, examining the pictures.  
  
"'Harry'? Since when are you two on first name basis?" I questionned, looking wide-eyed at both.  
  
"Since we have become... what's the word... coleagues... yeah, that's it." Draco said, sounding like he needed to assure himself more than I.  
  
"'Coleagues?' Doing what, pray tell?"   
  
"We're both aurores." Said Harry, still the same smile on his lips.  
  
"Ah... I see... and to what do I owe this... lovely visit?" I asked, trying to sound sweet, but it came out bitterly instead.   
  
"Sorry to disturb your 'solitude'" he said, emphasizing the word solitude with an annoying, condescending smirk, " but we are here for your own protection." He said, with each work walking closer to me.  
  
"My protection? HA. If ever I needed protecting, you would be the last person I'd ask." I said, now my temper rising.  
  
"Well... as you might remember your little incident with the Chamber of Secrets... you don't really have a choice over who plays the role of your knight in shining armour."  
  
"I... I mean..." I was trying to justify myself, trying to come up with something, but Malfoy was making it exteremly difficult.   
  
"'I... I mean...' what is it that you mean exactly Weasel?" he said, now looking annoyed.  
  
"Ok fine... what is it I need protecting against this time, huh? going out and giving my number to someone that might turn out to be the next Tom Riddle?"  
  
"No offense, Weasel, but I, unlike someone here, will show no interest in your love life" he said looking at Harry and the continuing. "Now back to the case at hand. We cannot tell you what you need protecting against, yet. Dumbledor thinks it wise to keep it to ourselves at long as we can."  
  
"What are you mumbling on about, damn it? He's gone. Voldemort if GONE. I don't care if you have a hard time believing it, but I'm not. He's gone and nobody needs protecting anymore." I said, now my voice rising with anger.  
  
"Why don't you take it from here, Harry. She doesn't seem to want to listen to me." Draco said, now sounding angry as well, as Harry invited me to sit on the couch.  
  
**********  
  
This will end here... the first chapter, anyway... I'll post the second one shortly after... 'cause that's when things advance a bit more... but please, r/r. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Only thing I own is the computer that helped me type this up and the lame plot... the personalities and characters all belong to a wonderfuly creative person named J.K. Rowling.  
  
*********************  
  
"ok, well, would one of you like to start explaining yourselves, or are you just going to sit there and stare at me for all eternity?" I asked, my temper rising second by second.  
  
"Here's the thing, Gins. Well, hehehe" Harry chuckled nervously, trying to come up with the right words, but it seemed like a lost battle "before I start saying anything, you need to know that this is Dumbledor's plan, and he cares greatly for you, and has your interest at heart..."  
  
"Would you just say whatever it is and just get it over with? The way you're talking, it's like something horrible is going to happen to me. What the hell is up with you two? Just spit it out, stop trying to beat around the bush, ok?" I said, getting angrier and angrier.  
  
"OK, well... you see, I'm sure you've heard about all the Death Eater attacks lately, right? Of course you have, you work for the Prophet, what a dumb question to ask. um... well, the thing is that, they are more than just rumors. And so far, we have great proof that well, you might be one of the targets, and that's where we come in." He said, mumbling most of it, as if he was trying to get it over with as soon as he could. He looked to Draco for a little bit of help, but he was still looking around the flat, trying to figure out how I could've afforded all that had been there.  
  
"Um, I see. And how are you two supposed to protect me?" I asked now curiously, my anger suddenly gone, and touched by the fact that Dumbledor actualy cared about what happened to me.  
  
"Well, you see, from what Dumbledor says, you will need 24/7 type of protection. And.. oh boy, this is going to be very hard to say..."  
  
"Ugh, damn it Potter, how long is this gonna take? Just spit the whole damn thing out. What Pothead has been trying to say for the last thirty minutes is that, we have to move in with you in order to protect you, get it? Damn, how hard was that?" Draco said as if it was the easiest thing to do. I was speechless, couldn't pronounce a single word...  
  
"Wha... you... Harry... move... in?.. wha.." is all that I could muster up.   
  
"Oh boy, seems like your disease is contagious, Harry, now the Weasel's caught it. Yes, we're going to have to move in in order to protect you. DO-YOU-UN-DER-STAND?" He pronounced each word as if he was talking to a baby incapable of understanding a word. What he did made my blood boil. How arrogant could one get?  
  
"YES, YES, I DO understand. But... I mean, why can't you just put some sort of spell on my house or something? How hard could that be?"  
  
"Oh come on, Ginny, you of all people should know that. Everyone thought that Voldemort couldn't get near me because of how well I was protected, and... well, you know what happened in my fourth year, no? No spell in unbreakable, that is the first thing they teach us in Aurore training."  
  
"um..." I breathed deeply, trying to find something to say but I couldn't find an excuse to keep them from intruding in my life. "Well... hehehe" I gave a nervous chuckle, looking from one of the guys to the other. "How bad could it be, huh?" I asked myself more than them, but even before this whole deal started, I already knew the answer. After living most of my life with six brothers, I knew that living with men wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world to do, and well, when the guys were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, it would've been a lot worse.  
  
**********  
  
Wut do u think? if you think it totaly sucks, feel free to say it, I like criticism, it helps me see other ppols POVs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ok, all the names and characters belong to a great writer named J. K. Rowling, if you haven't heard from her, you must've been living under a rock for the past 5 or 6 years.  
  
*******************  
  
Two week had passed since Harry and Draco were living with me. The guestroom didn't seem to be that big of a problem anymore, since the occupants had taken the liberty to decorate it as they wished, and I had to admit that the room did look pretty good, considering...  
  
Everything that I had dreaded had happened during these last two weeks, though,as my feelings for Harry were coming back, and I did not consier that as a good thing. I became rather clumsy everytime he approached me, flushed at the simplest touch and smiled furiously when he looked at me. But there was at least an upsied to all of this. Somehow, he seemed at act the exact same way towards me, but I just took it as my wild imagination getting the best of me. Imagining things that weren't there. But he was just so wonderful all the time, it was hard keeping myself from falling for him all over again. He said all the right things at the right times, laughed at the appropriate jokes, and as odd as that seemed to me, every morning he greeted me with this sort-of-a-hug, grabbing me from behind and squishing me with his arms, and it was at those moments that I kept thinking to myself how perfectly I fit into his arms, and how I want to spend everyday being greeted the same way, waking up to his great smile and being held in his strong arms.  
  
Another odd thing, though, were Draco's actions towards me. For one, he wouldn't insult me everytime he saw me... Well, he still did piss me off every chance he got, but... somehow, I seemed to enjoy that, it was a chalenge to get along with him, and I loved chanlenges... He seemed to notice this as well... he would make porvocative comments, and I, as usual, would go off insulting him, trying to find THE rudest comment I could come up with... but at the end, he would always give me this smile... this damn smile that would make me stare into his eyes, those beautiful gray eyes that had filled my thoughts for the past week. My world turned upside down on a Thursday afternoon when Harry went to buy groceries, not wanting me to get out of the house.  
  
I decided to go and take my shower, since there was absolutely nothing to do in that dull house, but when I took that decision, I thought that Draco had gone with Harry, because if I knew I was alone in the house with him, I would've never done anything like that. After thirty minutes, I walked out of the shower, and put my towel around me, about to walk out when the doorknob turned, and Draco walked in, his towel wrapped around his waist, his torso completely uncovered. It was at that moment that I felt as though my towel was way too short. "Holy shit" was all that I screamed and walked out of the bathroom, which made Draco suddenly aware of my presence.   
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, turning to him, and for the first time, reading an expression on his face that wasn't a smirk, but his eyes wide with shock, and to my HUGE surprise, a blush oh his cheeks.  
  
"I wasn't... I swear, I didn't... shit" It was the first time that he was babbling nonsense, and as if for the first time, he didn't know how to handle the given situation.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" I screamed once again, this time, louder.   
  
"I swear, it's not what you think... I just walked in, I didn't know you were in there, I swear." He looked really sincere, but five seconds later, he lost all that sincerity, as if suddenly aware of the fact that all I was wearing was a tiny towel. A grin spread across his face, which made me look at him, terrified.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"STOP what? I didn't do anything."  
  
"THAT... that LOOK you're giving me... stop it... it's as if you're trying to imagine what I look like without it, STOP it!" I said, now very aware of his stare on my legs and my chest, as if Malfoy had x-ray vision.  
  
"Wow... I didn't know you could read minds." He said with that damn smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"SHUT UP, I CAN'T read minds" I said, as if trying to point out the obvious.   
  
He laughed out loud, making me angrier than I had ever been at him. "Ah, Come on, Ginny. You know you like it, and for your information, you look pretty good in my head right now." He said, rather seriously.  
  
"STOP IT, MALFOY, or I SWEAR, I'll tell Harry and he'll beat the crap out of you, do you understand me?" I said, now seriously disturbed, half at the blush that was painted on my face, half at my knees who were refusing to accept my weight under his gaze. DAMN, I whispered when I found myself looking at his chest, which made my eyes go as wide as they could go. He was very much muscular with broad shoulders.  
  
"Why would I beat the crap out of Malfoy?" Harry said as he suddenly walked in on me and Draco in our towels, him with a perverted smile on his face, and me, just going as red as possible. I had never seen him looking that angry, or disturbed. He looked as though he was going to be sick. Just as I was trying to find a decent excuse, he dropped everything on the kitchen table with a bang, and stormed to the guestroom. Draco and I whispered a bearly audible "SHIT" at the same time and I walked into my own room, leaving Draco alone in the living room.  
  
**************  
  
I sorta came up with an ending... but Iunno if I should put it or not.... still debating the subject... tell me who you want to see Ginny end up with... and I guess by the end of this chapter you know who Ginny has a passion for, and who she has true feelings for... if you don't, er, well, what she has for Draco is pure lust *this subject will be explained more in later chapters* and what she has for Harry are feelings, true feelings, though she doesn't realize it yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: um.. too tired to come up with a witty one.. juss so you know, I'm not J.K.R., if I was, why the hell would I come on this site? all i had to say.  
  
A/N: By the By, Harry and Ginny will get together, but I'm thinking of puttin a twist in the end. you'll see what I mean.  
  
********************  
  
I couldn't sleep at all that night, thinking what Harry must've come up with to explain finding Draco and I like that. I just couldn't help but be sad. I mean Harry is the only guy that I ever had true feelings for, and after two week, he finds Malfoy and I... What must be going through his head? Thinking that I'm this easy girl who would do god knows what with the first person that comes her way... it was just unbarable. Since it was useless trying to fall asleep, I walked towards the living room, only to find it pitch black, but to my surprise, there came a little noise. I ran back to my room and took my wand and walked out.  
  
"Don't you dare move. I have two guys here with me, so whatever it is you want to take, you should think twice before doing so." I said that with fear and whispered Lumos, and the room lit up a bit, and what I saw shocked me. Harry sitting on the sofa, looking as if he had lost his best friend.  
  
"What's wrong?" I went and sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder, because he looked like he was going to cry. I had never seen him that way, and it bothered me. What could be wrong with him? "Why aren't you in bed? You should get your sleep."  
  
"I should say the same goes for you." He looked at me, and shifted a bit, so that my arm whould fall off his shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." I answered truthfully.  
  
"ah... well, it's the same thing for me... I'm just not used to this place... being around you and Draco 24/7, you know? I'm used to my own flat, being there all alone."  
  
"Well, if you're so uncomfortable here, no one's making you stay, you know? It's not like they're pointing a wand at you, saying that if you don't stay, they will take your life." I said, a bit offended. If he didn't want to be there, I sure wouldn't make him.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Gin. You take everything so defensively." He said, looking into my eyes, regretting what he had said earlier. "I meant... I don't know how to have... let's call it social manners."  
  
"Ah... ok." I said, also regretful of what I had said to him. "So, what's keeping you up?"  
  
"I don't really know... a lot of things, I guess. There have been too many things happening these past few week, and well, I'm not sure if I could deal with them..."  
  
"well, you know... I'm always here... if you need someone to talk to... you DO know that, right?" I said, trying to dig as deep as I can.  
  
"Yeah, of course I know that... it's just... I'm not sure I could confide those things in you." He said. If his goal of the night was to piss me off, he was surely doing a good job. I just looked at him, saying nothing. What was up with him? I just didn't know what to say anymore. I got up to go back to my room, when I heard his voice.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I asked you to stay with me a little longer?" I looked at him, and he looked genuinly sincere. GOD, why couldn't I ever say no to him? I walked back to the couch and took my place next to him.  
  
"Well, I guess I might as well come out and say it. Here's what's been bugging me. You see, I reallt like this girl- or woman- and... well, I don't know if she's interested, because... I get the feeling that she might be, but there's also this other guy who's interested in her, and I don't know which one of us she likes best. And you know, I can't just walk right up to her and say 'I can't stop thinking of you... you've been on my mind for a very long time and as I go on, it gets harder and harder not to think of you' I just... I really don't know what to do. It would be very much easier if I just kept it to myself, and see if she ever hints that she's interested. But it just kills me to see her with the other guy, and when I see them together, I just want to wipe the smile off the guy's face by a good punch, you know what I mean?" He blurted out, and I felt a little overwhelmed. Here I was, not sleeping, thinking what he must think of me after what he had witnessed, and he had his mind on this other girl, probably a rich blonde who's all over him and he's just too dumb to notice.  
  
"Well, here's what I think. If you really care for her as much as you say you do, you should just tell her. Sometimes in life, taking risks is what makes something worthwhile. And even if she says she doesn't feel the same way, you would at least know and move on with your life... so I guess what I'm telling you is tell her and see where she stands." He looked really uneasy when I told him this, he kept moving on his seat as if he had ants in his pants or something. He looked at me with his deep green eyes and I felt blood rushing to my face... good thing there wasn't that much light, the only source of light was my wand which was now left on the coffee table, a good meter away from us.  
  
"You mean... I should just go up to her and say: 'since my Hogwarts days, you're the only one that has been on my mind... I was too big of a prat to realise that, but just seeing your face makes me feel emotions I never knew a human being could feel, your beauty takes my breath away... When I'm near you, I feel like I have everything I have ever wanted my whole life, and when we're apart, just thinking of you makes my day. If you would just give me a chance, I promise you that I will give my life trying to make you as happy as I am, and if you don't want to be with me, I would accept that and promise not to bother you with rubbish like this... And envy the person who gets to hold you in his arms for the rest of my days." He said all of this very slowly, and after he was done, I became very aware of the fact that we had both leaned in, and our faces were merely inches apart now. I regained my posture and distanced myself from him.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what you should tell her... so when are you gonna?" I asked with curiosity, and much to my own dismay, cursing that girl over whom he had been so crazy. I would've given anything to be in her shoes when he would tell her all this. What did she have that I didn't, and what had she done to make him so crazy over her that would make him want to say that he would give his life just to make her happy? and thinking of this, I felt a salty tear making its way down my cheek, and once again, i felt thankful for the little light in the room.  
  
"I think... oh jolly... I seriously don't know... I think I will just make a romantic setup for her and then, when she least expects it, tell her... What do you think?" And I felt two more tears streaming down my cheek. Why did all these things always happen to me? I was always the best friend. Nobody ever saw me as more than that... I was always the girl they went to for their problem, and never the girl they were romantically interested in.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, really Harry, I really do. She's a very lucky girl, and I'm sure you two would be very happy together. I just hope that she's worthy. I think I will head back to bed now." I said all this very fast, because the tears just kept coming and there was no way I could control them. I let out a sob and I ran towards my room, cursing under my breath for ever giving myself false hope. I heard him say a simple "Are you all right, Gins?" but I just shrugged it off, slammed my bedroom door and letting myself fall on my bed. I cried all night long. It just kioled me knowing that he had those strong feelings for someone else. I mean if I hadn't known, I would still think as if we had a chance... but now... What does she have that I don't? Is all I kept telling myself, and everytime coming up with the same answer... She's probably very pretty, has a nice body... none of which i thought I had.   
  
**********************  
  
Well, iunno... she might be a lil stupid, i know... but still, i like makin it sad... and for those who are wondering, yes he IS talking about her... she juss doesnt know it yet. she will pretty soon though. PLEASE R/r... let me know what you think, ok? 


	5. Chapter 5

What was the point of liking a prat like him? I practicaly threw myself at him, making myself look more vulnerable than ever, and he kept talking about his dream girl, as if she's the only thing that matters in the world to him. How could he be as dumb as to not realize my tears, my tone of voice, he certainly didn't know when to stop talking about his "chika". How annoying is that? When the man that you deeply care about with your whole heart only sees you as a best friend and talks nonstop about his damn dream girl (lol, personal experience, it hurts a lot). I just cried my eyes out that night, feeling pain leave my body with each tear and coming back with the next. I couldn't go on anymore. I felt as if all my body was sore, I didn't know what to do at all.In the morning, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I barely recognized the person staring back at me. My eyes were puffy and red and my cheeks were tear-stained, my lips swollen. Well, I said to myself, if the prat won't see me as anything more than a best friend, there is always Draco. He seemed pretty happy yesterday.   
  
I walked out of the room, forgetting to wash my face because I was so deep in thought. I came out and got greeted by a stare from Draco and as soon as Draco spoke, Harry turned around.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? You spent the whole night crying because I saw you half-naked?" HE asked, the urge of wanting to know written all over his face. As soon as he said this I looked at Harry and I could've sworn he was going to punch Malfoy but instead he grabbed a cup of coffee and placed it in fron of me.  
  
"Mind your business, Malfoy. Curiosity killed the cat." I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, trying to make the puffiness of my eyes less visible, but there was no point to it, no matter how hard I tried, there was no change, so I just walked out.  
  
"So... what's Ginny doing today?" Draco said, coming to sit next to me.  
  
"Once again, mind your own business." I said very bitterly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, relax. If you're angry about yesterday, I'm sorry. But I don't know how many times I have to excuse myself before you accept my appologies. So... I'm not gonna appologize anymore, instead, if you're not doing anything, I'm offering to show you a good time, are you game?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I gave a quiet laugh to myself from how off the subject he was. He actually thought I cared about the condition he saw me in, but since he was asking me out, why shouldn't I have a good time? I lookd over at Harry and I saw his face red with fury, but I thought nothing of it. Why should he care anyways? He has his dream girl to worry about.  
  
"Draco, I'm a Gryffindor, remember? Of course I'm game. What did you have in mind?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well... there's this nice muggle club around here, and as much as I don't like them, their clubs are off-da-hook." He said and I chuckled at the fake American accent when the words off-da-hook were pronounced. "Do you know how to dance like a muggle?" He asked me, and I was sort of taken aback at this. I had never been to a Muggle club, and I had no idea how they danced, but I just nodded and took a sip out of my morning coffee. "Sounds good then." He said, getting ready to get up from the table.  
  
"Just so I know... are you asking me out on a date?" He suddenly turned around, his face whiter than I had ever seen. He gave a nervous chuckle, and regained his posture, looking straight into my eyes.  
  
"Think of it what you want, Weasley. But just so you know, if you want to flatter yourself and think of it as one, you should know that I expect a few things from a girl on a date." I stood up, and he gave me a head to toe look, walking closer to me, and whispered in my ears "If you know what I mean." And I felt his hand travel down my back till the point that it was rested on my "derriere". I looked into his eyes, then it was my turn to whisper into his ears "Don't flatter yourself." and I nibbled on his ear for a second. He looked at my face in shock, as if not believing what had just happened, then walked away, muttering the words "We'll see" under his breath. I had completely forgotten Harry's presence in the kitchen till I felt his intense gaze behind my head. I turned around, and looked at him, and gave him an innocent smile. He looked seriously angry, more than he had yesterday.  
  
"Be careful with him, Ginny."  
  
"Tss... you worry too much, Potter." I said messing up his hair more than it already was. "He wouldn't dare try anything, and even if he did, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I said, my hand still in his hair, lost in his eyes now staring into mine.  
  
"I know you can... but I've known some of his 'dates' and he calls them, and... they say he has this certain charm that they just can't say no to... ." He said, trying to make me aware of a danger I did not see, he looked really serious and scared for me. I sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, all will be fine, plus, you should worry about your little plan with your dream girl, not about me. So just enjoy the free time you get in the house to plan something special for her." I said this and much to my own dismay, walked away from him, and sort of shouted so that Draco could hear "So what time tonight, Malfoy?" He shouted a barely audible "10:30" and went back to muttering something under his breath.  
  
*****************  
  
I was very nervous that night for some reason. What did he mean when he asked me if I knew how to dance like a Muggle? How the hell did they dance? I wanted to look as slutty as possible, and I had absolutely no idea. It wasn't as if I cared about what Draco thought of me, was it?I wore a very low cut black top which left a part of my clevage showing and a very short matching black skirt. I wore a black G underneath and made sure that part of it was showing. I pulled on my high-heel black boots (I'm imaging the pointy Tim's in my head, I'm sure most of you know what I'm talking about) and I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail, and put on a little makeup, just so I didn't look like my usual self. There came a gentle knock at the door, and I knew it was Draco. I put on a coat since we were right in the middle of January and buttoned it up so that he couldn't see anything underneath it, as if suddenly aware of how un-Ginny like I looked. I went to the door and opened it up and without being invited, Draco walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked exceptionaly good. He was sort of dressed the same way thet Harry was dressed when they had come to my house. 2 or 3 of his buttons were undone, leaving a part of his muscles in my view. And as he passed by me, I noticed he smelled very good.  
  
"So... this is the room that neither Harry nor I have have had the pleasure to see. Nice, very nice." He said looking around my room.  
  
"Just so we're clear, when you said you were gonna show me a good time, you didn't mean in my room, did you?" I asked now very aware of his presence in my bedroom. He chuckled and walked as close as possible to me.  
  
"No" he whispered into my ears. "Not just yet, Virginia. But I'm sure we'll come to that soon. Don't worry, you will get a more exposed view of me." He said and he started kissing my neck for about 10 seconds, and I felt my blood boil as soon as his tongue touched my skin. I had never felt anything so odd... nobody's touch had ever revived me that much. He looked into my eyes, and whispered the words "We should get going now" breathlessly, his mouth very much close to my face. I didn't like his arrogance. He actualy thought he would get far with me. It just made me want to slap him across the face, but at the same time, it made me want to pull him close to me, kissing him and never letting go. When we got to the club, he gave the bouncer a sign as soon as we were in front of him, and he shook hands with him, giving him money, I imagine because without having to wait in line, we walked in. As soon as we did so, I understood what he meant when he asked if I could dance like a Muggle. It was like we were in a strip club, only difference, girls weren't as naked, but they weren't all that covered either, mind you, and instead of grinding on a pole, they were grinding on guys. My eyes were ready to pop out when I realized how inappropriate a short skirt like mine is when I saw a Muggle girl wearing the same thing and dancing with a guy. Let's just say it left very little to the imagination. Draco took my coat off and gaped at me, his mouth partialy opened.   
  
"Wow... I didn't know a Weasley could look that good." He said, still looking at me, making me feel rather uncomfortable. I just smiled and walked closer to him, and pulled him into a hug, my face in his chest. I looked up, and tried to explain that I had no idea how to dance like that, but he didn't seem to hear me, because the music was too loud. A woman around 25 came and grabbed him from the back, shouting the words "You don't mind do you? one song only." And she took him away from me. I was surprised because I had never seen that side of him. The girl was grinding on him, first her back facing him, then she turned around, they were dancing face to face, and she was touching him all over, which made me very jealous. I couldn't believe it. This was my date and she was sticking herself to him. I got to say that the fact that she was very good looking and that Draco's hands were now travelling on her legs, working themselves up had a lot to do with my jealousy as well. I walked over to them and grabbed the front of his shirt and made him walk away from the very dissapointed Muggle.   
  
"Oh, you want a turn?" He said, with a huge smile on his face, looking at my chest area.   
  
"As long as we're here, I might as well get one, don't you think? It's not everyday I see this side of you." I said.  
  
At first I felt very uncomfortable, very aware of his presence behind me. I had my back facing him, but we weren't as close as the other couples, in fact there was a great distance between us compared to others. But as time went on, I felt him getting closer and closer to me, and I had absolutely no idea what to do. I looked at other girls to see what they were doing, and it was nothing special. All they did was move their butts in a circle to the beat, and brushing the guy's "unmentionables" with it. I decided to do the same thing, going up and down to the beat as well, but after around 15 minutes I realized that my legs couldn't take going up and down anymore. In fact it felt that they couldn't keep me up a second longer. I turned around to let him know so we could go to a corner, take a little break than go back, but as I did so, he took it as if I wanted to dance face to face with him, because he put one of his legs between both of mine and pulled me closer and undid my ponytail. I felt as though he didn't know where his hands belonged because he kept shifting uncomfortably. I took one of them and placed them on my back, the other one, on the lower part of my thigh, near my knee. I could feel his laboured breathing in my ear and I felt the hand on my thigh move upwards. I felt a sudden rush when he finaly started kissing my neck, and his hand underneath my skirt playing with the string *NOT the private part*. Suddenly the song changed into a song apparently called snake. The beat was sort of slower than the other songs, and as I listened to the lyrics, I tried to follow what the song was saying. "Shake your body like a snake now" ,"Let me see you going low now" or "bring it up and let it roll now." It took the worry of coming up with my own dance moves, and I suddenly felt Malfoy stiffen in front of me, and I realized why. I had never felt a guy that near me and that turned on. I couldn't believe it. I somehow felt flattered and enjoyed playing with his head, running my hand all over his now sweating torso, and bringing it up and down, all over. He intensified the kissed on my neck, and his breathing became a lot louder. When I looked around, I realized that we were a LOT closer than other couples in the club. He suddenly brought his head out of my undone hair and stared into my eyes, and I could read the desire in his eyes.  
  
"I think we should get out of here." He said, and I noticed he was out of breath and a bit flushed himself. I suddenly got the idea that he meant to a place where he could get his way with me, and I got a bit scared and tried to talk to him into staying.  
  
"WHY? I'm having a GREAT time, and I gotta say, you're a GREAT date."  
  
"No, I really think we should get out." He said, his voice a bit more stern this time.  
  
"WHY? I seriously don't get you."  
  
"Virginia, do I need to spell it out for you? If we dance like that for another 10 minutes, I cannot guarantee that I could...ugh... how da hell am I supposed to tell YOU this?.... I don't think I could remain a gentleman anymore." He said, looking into my eyes. "Let's just go somewhere and have a coffee and cool down before we get ourselves into something we'll regret." I was really shocked at this. He was scared of hurting me. But somehow, I didn't care, I didn't want to go back to that house, to Harry and his deep thoughts about his dream girl.  
  
"You think you've been acting like a gentleman so far?" I asked, and he looked suddenly annoyed. I took a hold of his shirt, brought him close to my face and kissed him. At first, I just gave him a kiss on his lips, but after a second, I realized that he had deepened the kiss by introducing his tongue into my mouth, and I wasn't objecting. We kissed like that for a moment, and I pushed him off.  
  
"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy." I said, both looking and sounding very serious, my grip still on his shirt, bringing him along to the dance floor as well.  
  
******  
  
Um well, as we could see, the ratings go up in this chapter. That's why I put PG-13. Oh boy... I really want reviews, sniff, cmon ppol, help me out.  
  
And eeodee, I have to say I LOVE you big time for your reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Discalimer: I do NOT own HP or any of the characters present in this story, and I do NOT own Toni Braxton or the song Un-Break My Heart, thought I wish that I did, 'cause the song is absolutely amazing.  
  
***********************  
  
We danced for about another hour with each other, and as time went on, we felt more and more at ease with each other, if possible, because we were physically so close that if anybody only saw our shadows, they would think something was going on, I have to say, it was somewhat erotic. I couldn't take the music anymore, the beat was getting on my nerves after all this time, and I felt like if I listened to it for another hour, I would go completely nuts. I looked over at Draco and told him that we needed to go home, he looked at me with the most mischievous smile, looking rather shocked.  
  
"Wow, Weasley, I never thought of you as the easy type. You know, I always thought of you as the type of gal who has to go out with a guy for more than a year to finaly give in."  
  
"Oh shut up!" I hit his arm playfully. "I just want to go home because I have a HUGE mingraine." I said and with that, I walked out, and apparated in front of my house, unsure of wether or not Draco was following me. Seconds later, his figure stood in front of me, appearing out of nowhere. He looked at me, and that's when it suddenly hit me. Things are going to be very awkward in the house from now on. I didn't know if Draco knew that I only went out with him to get back at Harry. I felt nervous. I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Draco..." I whispered. But he didn't seem to want to listen. He locked his lips with mine, and took my breath away. I couldn't deny it anymore... I felt something for him, but I had no clue what it was. Or... it wasn't feelings. It was lust, nothing more, nothing less. No feelings, just the simple fact of wanting something forbidden. He was like the forbidden fruit, something I wasn't allowed to have which made it all that more exciting. When we broke apart, we were both out of breath, looking into each other's eyes.   
  
"You can't deny it, Virginia. You want it as much as I do. It's time to grow up and put Pothead behind you, he was your past, a past that I'm more than sure you'd want to forget."  
  
Before I could answer, Draco was leaning in again, but I felt something stir in the house, which made me breath out the word "Harry" and see the fury in Malfoy's eyes. He looked so angry that I could've sworn it took every ounce of self-control he had not to knock down that door and bit the crap out of Harry.  
  
"I'm... MY NAME IS DRACO. God, Ginny... grow up and move on. How long are you gonna run after someone that doesn't give a shit about you? Who wouldn't care if you're alive or dead." His tone scared me and hurt me like nothing before. I felt as if hundreds of knives had entered my body at the same time. How could he say something like that?   
  
"As opposed to who, Malfoy? YOU? You make me laugh, you bastard. You say that I need to grow out of this and move on... with who? YOU? You don't care, either. All you want is to add another name into your little black book entitled 'All those I shagged', you pathetic excuse of a human being." I said, now tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't let him see me cry, I wouldn't let him know how badly he had hurt me.  
  
"You're right, I don't care. But you know what? Neither does Harry. And if you can't see that, you're thicker that I thought." His voice was very loud, and echoed in the corridor. When he saw the first tear rolling down my cheek, he looked at me and his features softened.  
  
"You don't know that." I said, now sobbing, unable to hold the tears back a second longer. "How would you know he doesn't care? Maybe he does." I sounded so desperate that I somehow felt pity for myself.  
  
"What makes you think he does? You will always be Ron's little sister." He said, his voice now a lot calmer.But you know what? I COULD care." He said these words so softly in my ears that I had a hard time hearing them, feeling as if somehow, I had imagined them. "Let's just go in, ok?" He said taking my hand, and placed a soft kiss on it, which made my eyes pop out. When we got in, the first thing that caught my eye was a very worried-looking Harry on the couch.  
  
"Where the hell have you two been? Do you KNOW what time it is?" Asked Harry, his voice as loud as Draco's had been in the corridor.  
  
"Way past your bedtime, since you're suddenly oh-so-cranky."  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy, I'm not talking to you." He turned his face to me, and his eyes grew in shock. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"  
  
I didn't know what to answer. He hadn't hurt me physicaly, but if he was talking about hurting me emotionaly, I had never been that hurt in my life.   
  
"What are you talking about?" was all that I could muster up without breaking into tears again.  
  
"Can I talk to Ginny, in PRIVATE?" Harry said but Draco remained exactly where he stood. "That means get lost, Malfoy."  
  
"Ok, ok, fine, don't have a cow." He walked to his room, but I noticed that he didn't close the door.  
  
"What did he do? Why are your eyes so red? Did he hurt you? I swear, if he did, he will have hell to pay."  
  
"He didn't Harry. Honest." I said while looking into his deep-emerald eyes.  
  
"Are you sure, Ginny? You know you can trust me, don't you? You can tell me if he did something. Just... just think of me as one of your brothers... just tell me." He said and with this, every single word that Malfoy had said popped back into my head. That I was running after a mirage, never beeing able to get to it, just running after something unreal and untrue.  
  
"God, I'm fine, RON!" I shouted to Harry's face, stormed towards my room and slammed the door. Once in the security of my bed, I finally let all those sobs that I had been unsuccessfully keeping in come out. Draco was right. Harry didn't see me as anything more than a little sister. How could I have been so dumb as to think that he could? He practically spelled it out for me "think of me as one of your brothers." "Jerk" I thought out loud, beating myself internaly. There was also Draco. He was real, he was a grown up, and he wasn't part of my past. He was now, and possibly, future.   
  
I couldn't possibly go to sleep now. The realization of what Malfoy had said started to sink in, and I couldn't take it at all. I turned on my stereo, the volume so low, that I had a trouble hearing. My favorite CD was in it, of a muggle singer. It was very old but I loved each one of her songs. The song that was playing was Unbreak My Heart and it was unbelievable how it agreed with my mood.  
  
  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Come back and bring back my smile  
  
Come and take these tears away  
  
I need your arms to hold me now  
  
The nights are so unkind  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked out of my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
My heart  
  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
  
Come and kiss this pain away  
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked out of my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked out of my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many, many nights  
  
Un-break my  
  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
  
Come back and say you love me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Sweet darlin'  
  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
Can't go on....  
  
After the song was done, I was sobbing uncontrolably, feeling as if my body was sore, and I was all alone in this cruel world. Why did it always have to be so complicated for me? Why was it that I always had to suffer for his attention and never get it, when I could've gotten so much more from other people? Was he even aware of my existence now, or was I just another job assignment? I felt as if my heart was bleeding and as if I was breathing air in through a straw. THAT was my night. Hopefully, I said to myself, tomorrow will be a better day.  
  
*********************  
  
Well? How was it? I seriously need reviews before I go on, so please be kind and review, k? :D  
  
Love y'alls  
  
and in the last A/N, I meant eedoe not eeodee or however else I spelled it. I feel like such a dumbass, sorry. *blush* 


	7. Author's note

Holy shoot.  
  
I read the story myself just now and I realized how many mistakes I had in here... DAMN, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it... I guess it's because when I'm writing, it's on the pc and I don't check for errors after. Lol, I thought you guys should know that I KNOW that I made mistakes so that you wouldn't think I suck in English or something. So very very sorry about all of the mistakes.  
  
BTW, next chapter will be leading up to Harry's surprise and all... and possibly the surprise itself. And I have a little question... where did Harry's parents used to live before? Is it Godric's hollow or something? I don't know this because I read all of the books and all the added infos on some sites in French and the names are different... so if you could help me out, I'd be grateful.  
  
Thanks a lot for reading my story and thanks even more to all of you who reviewed. Love you lots.  
  
Mesmerizing-words 


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning, after barely two hours of sleep, I walked out into the living room and was very relieved to find it empty. I walked to the kitchen table and found a note that said:  
  
"Dear Ginny  
  
Malfoy and I both saw the state you were in last night and decided to give you a day alone, away from both of us. All that we seem to be doing is giving you a hard time and we decided to give you a break. If anything happens in the house, there is an alarm that will reach us at the ministry. If you need us, that is where we will be.  
  
Love  
  
Harry"  
  
I was so thankful that they were being cosiderate. That is exactly what I needed. A day by myself to resolve all my feelings for the two of them. I thought about the subject for quite a long time, because when I looked at the clock hung on the kitchen wall, it read 12:00, and I realized that I hadn't taken my shower.   
  
Being under the hot water never felt so good. I felt as if all my thoughts, all my worries were being washed away, and there was nothing left, nothing except a sense of relief, and happiness. But everytime this feeling came, it never stayed long enough for me to enjoy it, because somehow the thought of either Draco or Harry would come rushing to my head, and once again, I tried to forget both of them by letting the warm water wash all of these thoughts away. After about an hour, I gave a sigh and finaly walked out, defeated, realizing that there was no point in trying to forget either of them because the feeling would not last. I got dressed, had a small sandwich and walked over to the couch, once again, deep in thought.  
  
Harry was such a sweety, so considerate, so perfect. But the problem was that he would not notice me, not now, not ever. It seemed as if I was wasting my time, and it was the time to make a decision, dwell on him until I could tell him how I feel and give him an ultimatum or move on with Draco and see where that goes.  
  
But when I thought of the possibilities with Draco, it all seemed somehow unreal. There was no feelings involved. Just wanting, yearning, needing him, but nothing emotional. And how long could an attraction last in a relationship? After sometime, it would die... maybe it might not be soon, but it would eventualy come. Or maybe, it would last. Maybe it would be different with Draco and I. And maybe, like he had told me, we could learn to care and possibly... love each other. Go past attraction and towards feelings. Thinking about all the maybes and possibilities made me tired and I felt my eyes droop. When I opened my eyes again, I got greeted by Harry's green eyes, staring into my face. For a second, I felt as if I was in the futur... living with Harry, waking up to his welcoming face. But when the living room came into view, I mentaly cursed myself and looked into his eyes as well.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you. I was going to pick you up and bring you to your room. No need for that now. Get up, sleepyhead." I cursed myself once again, for opening my eyes at the wrong time. I could've been carried in his arms, but no, I had to open my stupid eyes at exactly the wrong time. He held his hands for me to take them and get up but I had another idea. I pulled on them which caused him to fall on top of me. I broke into a fit of giggles which made him laugh as well. He was controlling his weight on his arm and did not make an attempt at getting up.   
  
"You're stronger than you look, miss Weasley."  
  
"There are many things you don't know about me, Mr. Potter." I said which made us laugh again. It all felt so right, him being this close to me, yet... it feeled wrong, because Draco's face kept popping into my head... but then, I looked into his eyes, and once again, everything was perfect. I gave a small smile, suddenly nervous, and aware of his closeness to me. It seemed that my thoughts were transfered into his head as well, because he got up and held his hands out to me again, I took them, got up and looked around the flat.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" I asked, curiosly.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" He said, and I could've sworn that he sounded very jealous.  
  
"Just curious. I've gotten used to the stupid git." I said and remembered our night at the club. How close we were with each other, how much we wanted each other... and also about my new resolution... 'remember, you're going to move on... with Draco... so just forget about Harry'.  
  
"He went back to his house for 2-3 days, he said there were some things he needed to take care of. He'll be back, don't worry." He said very bitterly.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You make it sound like I WANT him to be here." I said, getting angry. I hated myself around him, I got emotional so quickly it made my own head spin.  
  
"Don't you?" He asked, with the same jealous tone as before.  
  
"I... I... I don't know if I do or if I don't." I answered truthfully, and he became aware that he caught me off-guard. It looked as if I had just ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. I sat down next to him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to tell me something, Ginny? Is there something going on between the two of you?" He looked really sincere, and I saw a tear shine in his eye, which shocked me quite a lot.  
  
"I... I really don't know. I have no feelings for him if that's what you're asking." I answered as truthfully as I could.  
  
"Then... what don't you know? If you have no feelings for him... then shouldn't that mean there's nothing going on between you two?"  
  
"That's exactly what I don't know. There is this insane attraction between the two of us... but as far as feelings are concerned, I don't think so..."  
  
"A minute ago, you were set on not having any feelings for him." He put his head in his hands and said "I feel like you're slipping right through my fingers. I feel like I'm losing you... and to Malfoy." He said all of this very slowly.  
  
"Wha..." I blurted out, and tried to recover with the first words that popped into my head. "You can't lose something you never had, Harry."I said quietly but clearly. At this, his head snapped up and he looked into my eyes. Why couldn't he just keep his head down? It was so much easier for me to say those things, to finally convince myself that I had chosen Draco, when he wasn't looking into my eyes.  
  
"I guess you're right... I never DID have you... sorry... I was just being my over-protective self again. I didn't mean anything by it... don't be offended." He said and he brushed off a strand of hair away from my face and he stroked my cheek, looking deep into my eyes, as if searching for an answer.  
  
"Is there something YOU want to tell me, Harry?" I asked him, feeling him coming closer and closer to me.  
  
"I... I don't know, either. I... I don't think this is the right time." He dropped his hand and leaned againt the couch, and what he did next surprised me out of my wits. He took me by the shoulder and pulled me slowly into his arms and held me. It was during times like this that it was hard to let go of him... let go of all my feelings for him... when he was being himself, stroking my hair, kissing my forehead every once in a while... it felt very comfortable, and right, as if we were an old married couple with no love lost over the years. It was with these thoughts that I fell ino a deep slumber, dreaming about two certain guys.  
  
The next morning, I woke up, feeling more confused than I ever had. Falling asleep in Harry's arms had changed everything, even the decision that I had come up with, after so many hours of concentration. It was all thrown out the window. Before opening my eyes, I was hoping against hope to wake up to two beautiful eyes, looking deep into mine, but no such luck. I didn't even feel the warmth of his body next to mine. 'There goes the great beginning of my day.' I said to myself bitterly, as I looked around for a sign, an omen, anything to tell me where he had gone, what was so important that he left me there all alone. As if on cue, I turned to the table and saw a note from the dream guy himself.  
  
'Dearest Ginny  
  
Sorry to leave you without a notice, but when I wanted to leave this morning, you were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't find it in myself to wake you up. I have something of great importance I need to attend to. I will be back tonight around 8:00 to explain it all. If you don't mind, I'd like to take you out tonight to make up for my behaviour during these last weeks. See you tonight.  
  
Love  
  
Harry  
  
I spent the whole day wondering what Harry's big plan for the day might be. It'd no doubt have something to do with that damn girl who had his thoughts all twisted in knots. When I thought of him with someone else who would be held in his arms, someone who would be able to run her fingers through his messy hair, someone who'd touch his soft skin, It just made me sick to my stomach. That was everything I wanted to do. Everything that I had dreamed of doing, but, I thought to myself, I deserved everything that happened to me because I had in no way, even tried to make him aware of how I felt, every time that I was even close to, I had chikened out at the last minute, making an excuse, not necessarily a convincing one, to try to weasel my way out of it. I guess there is a reason for being named Weasley. I did not understand how the day passed by, but when I snapped back into reality, I saw the door opening, and Harry walked in, looking around.  
  
"Ginny, are you here?" he asked. I looked around and realized that all the lights were off.  
  
"Over here, Harry. On the couch." I said and heard him murmur the word Lumos and his wand suddenly lit up the whole room.   
  
"Oh hey there. C'mon, get dressed. Didn't you get my note?"  
  
"I did, but, I just don't feel like going out tonight, k?" I looked at him and he looked as if I had just poured freezing water on him. His mouth hung open in shock, his eyes wide, as if they would jump out of their sockets.  
  
"Please, Ginny. I'm begging you. I have something to show you. PLEASE." I pitied the look on his face, his eyes were pleading, his features as sincere as they could get.  
  
"Ah, all right. But I'm going to have to take a quick shower and get dressed and everything. You have to give me AT LEAST an hour, deal?"  
  
"All right, anything you say."  
  
"How am I supposed to dress? Is there a dress code or something?"  
  
"Something formal, something special. I'm sure you'd look drop-dead-gorgeous in anything." He said as he walked to the guestroom. I quickly took my shower, and went through my whole closet, finding nothing. It was as if I owned nothing, nothing seemed special enough. Just as I was about to give up, a silk deep-red dress caught my eye. I put it on as soon as I got my hands on it. I remembered the day that I had bought it, I had told myself that I would wear it on a special occasion but that occasion had never came around... until tonight. It was a strapless, long dress that hugged my body perfectly. The bottom and the top of the dress were glistening with ruby coloured stones, fading as they made their way to the middle part of the dress. I pulled my hair into an elegant bun, leaving a few strand of hair loose here and there. It was remarkable how the colour of the dress matched my hair perfectly. I put on a pair of ruby ear studs and a matching ruby necklace and a pair of red pointy-toed shoes. Seconds later, make-up was put on and I was ready to go. I wanted to make a statement that night... saying "eat you heart out, Harry, this is what you're missing out on" and when I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I seemed to have achieved that goal perfectly. For the first time, I was no longer little Ginny, the skinny teenage girl that didn't fill out her shirts. I had grown up... I was a woman... a mature woman that could've been described as a knock out. I loved the way I looked, and I was glad that Harry would be able to share this night with me. I put on a long, black coat down to my ankle, so I wouldn't give anything away too soon. I walked out quietly to the living room, looking at a Harry dressed in a tux, gazing at the pictures on my chimney. He was standing right in front of one of mine, in fact and what he did next surprised me out of my wits. He brought his hand up to his lip, placed a kiss on it, and slowly placed his hands on my picture. I just stood there, contemplating him, deep in thought as to what that gesture had meant that I became completely oblivious to the fact that he had turned around, and now, he was the one looking at me, an innocent smile painted on his face.  
  
"Wow, Ginny... you look absolutely stunning... Leonardo Da Vinci couldn't have painted a prettier picture." I just felt myself going redder and redder by the second, and I whispered a thanks, hoping he wouldn't have noticed my sudden change of complexion. He walked unsurely towards me, as if each step was costing him a great deal of energy, and when he came at a halt, we were face to face, and he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, and I felt my heart beating 100 beats per second.  
  
"We should get going." He said and I nodded in agreement, keeping my head down, hoping he wouldn't look at me and make me more embarrassed than I already was.  
  
We made our way to the chimney and he helped me in, taking a handful of floo powder in his hands and throwing it in. I gave him a questioning look, and he gave me a reassuring smile and said "trust me Ginny, I need you to trust me." And then he shouted 15 Godrick's Hollow, and I closed my eyes as I felt something grabbing me by the navel and pulling me in its direction. I fell on my rump and got up, looking around wide-eyed. The whole room was dark and the only source of light were the floating candles, hovering all around the room. I had seen so many pictures of this place in Harry's old albums. I could see pictures of Lily and James all around; some of them included a chubby little boy, raven haired and green-eyed, but without the scar on his forehead. This was where Harry's parents used to live. I let go of my shock, and examined the room with a more cautious look. It looked like it was the dining room, because of the presence of a dining table and assorted food, looking oh-so-appetizing, and a soft music could be heard. I breathed out 'oh my gosh' overflowing with emotions; too many to deal with at the same time. Why had Harry brought me here? And as if on cue, I felt his hand on my shoulder.   
  
**************  
  
you guys best review, if not, i'll hunt you down, and make yah.  
  
lol, sorry if i'm weird, i had a lil ice-cream, :D, s'alll goow. 


	9. Chapter 8

I turned around to speak but he interrupted me.  
  
"May I get your coat?" and he helped me take it off. The look on his face was priceless. My head was still down, but as I looked through my lashes, his expression stunned me beyond words.  
  
"I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life." He exclaimed.  
  
I gave a small smile trying to lighten the mood. "Are you talking about the room or my dress?" And as soon as I said this, I knew how stupid it must've sounded.  
  
"I'm talking about the gorgeous girl wearing the dress, silly." He said, stroking my cheek. And all of a sudden, as if a light bulb had been lit over my head, I understood what this was all about. "6th year at Hogwarts" was what he had said... That night on the couch...That was the year that he said he started to have feelings for the girl of his dreams. Reality was starting to sink in at an incredible speed. That was the year that Ron and Hermione had started going out, and Harry... he was all alone, and the only person he spent any time with, was... it was me... and he told me that he would plan a special night for her... a surprise, something romantic... was this it? Was this his surprise? For... for me? I did not dare to give myself false hope, but I felt a single tear escape my eyelid and roll down my cheek, and it was brushed off by Harry's thumb.  
  
"You're the only person who's ever seen this house, you know? I've never even brought Ron or Hermione here." He said, as if not wanting to ask me what the tear was for.  
  
"Harry, what is this all about?" I looked at him and demanded, as if my life, my next breath depended on the answer.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" he stalled and you could trace the nervousness in his voice, as he walked to the dining table and poured two glasses of champagne, handing me one, and keeping one for himself.  
  
"Um..." he started nervously. "Would you want to make a toast?" he asked and I could see his hands trembling slightly.  
  
"I'm really not good at these thing." I said, but that damn pleading look remained on his face. "Here's to a happy life spent in the company of... of the people we love." I said, and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Here's to that."  
  
"Harry, you didn't answer my question, what is all this about?"  
  
"Can we get to that later on? I'm already so nervous I could hardly breathe."  
  
"All right..." I looked around, trying to make myself look more at ease. "This is THE most romantic song ever." I said as I heard a Muggle song named From This Moment On start from the invisible stereo. "would you do me the honours of dancing with me, Mr. Potter?" I asked with a giggle.  
  
"The honour is all mine, Ms. Weasley." He said as he put both his hands on my waist. I could not believe how uncomfortable he was. I put my left hand behind his neck, playing with his hair, which tensed him up even more, and placed my right hand and head on his chest. His heart, if possible, was beating louder and faster than mine. All of this seemed like a dream to me. I was counting down the seconds, waiting to be waken up.  
  
'You're the reason I believe in love'  
  
'and you're the answer to my prayers from up above'  
  
"It's funny." He said out of the blue.  
  
'My dreams'  
  
'Came true'  
  
'Because... of you'  
  
"What is?"  
  
'from this moment...'  
  
'as long as I live'  
  
'I will love you'  
  
'I promise you this.'  
  
"Every single word of this song... it's as if... it's the words to what I'm feeling..."  
  
'there is nothing'  
  
'I wouldn't give'  
  
'from this moment... on'  
  
"For who, Harry?" I don't know if it was me, but I felt the room go suddenly quiet. He inhaled deeply as if bracing himself for the hardest thing he had to do in his whole life.  
  
"There has always been only one person in my life... only one... only... you..." After the word you, I felt another tear roll down my cheek, but I brushed it off impatiently, eager to hear what else he had to say, and also afraid that at any second, everybody that I knew would jump out and shout 'April's fool'.  
  
"I don't believe in accidents... I believe that everything happens for a reason... and my second year, of all the people that could've been involved with the Chamber of Secrets... it was you... and of all the people who could've been there to bring you back... it was me... and at first I ignored the whole thing... but then somehow, what I felt for you grew... at first into a crush... or what I thought was a crush... or just simply hormones." He gave a little laugh at this. "It was a well known fact that you were one of the most mesmerizing girls in Hogwarts..." we both chuckled at this, but I was still scared out of my wits. "But once I was out of school, I supposed what I felt for you would just go away if it was a simple crush, you know? But... somehow, it worked the opposite way... my days were spent thinking about you, daydreaming, and my night were filled with dreams about you and I in the future... us being a family... I never thought of myself as a coward... that is until I saw you again after four years... I felt unable to pronounce a single word, too weak to take a single step... and when Malfoy walked into the picture... that's when I realized I could not go another second without you, Ginny. I could not go another day without being able to hold you in my arms. I could not go another day without knowing you're safe and sound right by my side. If you would give me a chance... just one... I promise you, I will give my life to make you happy. Ginny... my precious Ginny. All I ask of you is... to just consider me as more than a friend, if it's not too late... I don't know how you feel about me, but all I ask for is..."  
  
"Stop..." I said through sobs, not knowing when I had started to cry, but feeling the tears streaming down my face. "Stop it, Harry. After all this time... after all these years that I've been waiting for you to come around, now is when you realize you have feelings for me? Now that I just started to get over you, and trust me, it was THE hardest thing I had to do. Why now, Harry? Why now? Is it only because you feel jealous, because Draco has been sticking himself to me? Is that what this is? Or are my feelings just a joke to you?"  
  
"I swear it on my parents' graves, Virginia Weasley, it is NOTHING like what you described. Yes, there is a whole lot of jealousy, so much in fact that I feel I could kill the bastard every time he comes close to you... but it is so much more than that... can't you see? You're the only one for me... the only one I have ever loved in my life, Ginny." He held a tight grip on both my arms and was shaking me gently, as if trying to make me understand what he was talking about, and I could hear his voice faltering, and tears forming in his eyes. "Please, Ginny, please." This was just a simple whisper, as one of his tears had now escaped his eye, but he felt no shame in it, didn't make the smallest attempt at hiding it. "Just one chance, ever dearest...please." I stared blankly in his eyes, shocked at myself. In all my dreams, fantasies, daydreams... this had been the moment that I would give Harry a passionate kiss, and we would both declare our undying love for each other, promise to love one another for all etenity... but this was not yet another dream... this was my life... and falling back in love with Harry Potter was like playing with fire.. . it should not be done, but yet... the temptation was so great...  
  
I looked deep into his eyes, and I could see that every single word said that night was sincere... there was nothing fake... but how was it that I could not bring myself to tell him that is how I felt for him as well?  
  
***************  
  
Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuun.  
  
Lol, dis chapter is so much different from the way it was originaly planned. When I wrote it down in my notebook, Harry and Ginny were gonna get together, but when I got to typing it... I decided to twist it up a bit. well... i have an idea of how da story's gonna end now, im pretty sure of it... but please, R/r ppolz, please.   
  
ty lots for readin. :D 


End file.
